As is known in the art, noise degrades the spectral purity of oscillators, such as those commonly found radar systems, communication systems (e.g., including but not limited to cellular communication systems), metrology systems and the like. Due to feedback mechanics of oscillators and to inherent resistance of a saturated oscillator to amplitude fluctuations, noise (e.g., phase noise) can become a significant limitation (and in some cases a dominant limitation) to oscillator performance. Phase noise can, for example, result in spectral broadening of the oscillation line profile of an oscillator across a distribution of frequencies. For many systems (e.g., receiver systems in a communication system), the phase noise of a relatively strong signal (e.g., background noise) can obstruct the detection of comparatively weaker signals (e.g., signals of interest) at nearby frequencies. In essence, the weaker signal is buried beneath the phase noise of the stronger signal. Ideally, a system is capable of filtering out the stronger signal leaving behind the desired, weaker signal. However, such a filtering operation cannot typically be accomplished using conventional all-electronic filters for at least two reasons. First, the bandwidth of the pass band in such a conventional filter is insufficiently narrow to separate one signal from another (e.g., the stronger signal from the weaker signals). Second, even with an appropriate bandwidth, such conventional filters are unable to distinguish the weaker signals from phase noise.